Key apparatuses, such as a game controller, include at least one pressed key, at least one rubber portion with conductive particles, and at least one pressing film. The pressing film defines different connected area ranges corresponding to different control signals respectively. When a key is pressed, the corresponding conductive particle connects with the pressing film for generating different control signals based on different connected areas.